Wars (Almost Map Game)
Almost Map Game Algorythm Land Scape *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains or jungle the, attacker - 3 and + defender gains 4. *Regional tactical Advantage: +5 defender/-3 attacker (for example crossing the Kalahari desert) *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 *Knowledge of landscape: +20 for in one's homeland, + 10 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -5 for not on you're continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar)-11. Motive *Political: +2 *Economic: -1 *Liberation: +4 *Cultural/Religous: +6 *Gain Land: -2 *Victim nations' life or death = + 10 to the nation who is fearing being wiped from history, +5 if facing losing over 10% of it's territory. Foreign Aid *For other nations aiding it will be oppsoite their nation rank x how many thousand soldiers they are sending. If America sends 1000 soldeirs to Al-Qaeda it will be 1000x4=4000=+4 *Every nation offering supplies to their side= +1 *Every vassal nation any way helping with their side= +1 Nation *State of Economy: +10 (Flourishing), +7. (good-OK), +5 (Mild), +3 (Poor), 0 (Non-existent or collapsing) *Many or major defenses and fortified places: Defender + 10 *Technology: 0-9; with 0 being the worst, 3 being poor, 6 being normal and 9 being ahead of time. *Power: V -1, IV 0, III +2, II +4, I +6 *Side with greater population: +3 *Side with greater industry: +3 *War Weariness: If you have been fighting for more than 3 turns in a row -5 each turn due to battle fatigue until you make peace for at least 2 turns. Military *Powerful: +10 *Strong: +7 *Stronger: +6 *Mild: +5 *Weak: +3 *Horrid: +1 *For every 2 thousand soldiers it is + 1 x {Insert Nation Rank Here} is that the bonus? so like mine would be 15x10 or 15x5? *Naval support: +6 *-1 For every front Other *Morale: -5 In face of larger army, -10 for completely surrounded, +5 for in face of a smaller army, +10 for surrounding enemy. If defeated last turn, then the looser from that battle is -5 to his opponent in this battle *Nuclear war gives the atomic user +10 and defender -10 for Strategic arms, or +5 and -5 for tactical arms. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender if the capital is hit. *RNG: A random number between 1-10 is chosen by random.org West American War Oregon Offensive (1848) Oregon Econ: +3 Tech: +6 KnoOLand: +10 Power: +2 Side with greater population: +3 Morale: +5 Island: -4 Motive: +1 RNG: +5 Total: 31 Vancouver Econ: +6 Tech: +6 KnoOLand: +20 Power: +2 Moral: -10 Island: +5 Foregin Aid (Melanesia): 1 x .75 = +.75 Moitve: +1 RNG: +9 Total: 40.75 Result 40.75/30= 1.31 - 1 = .31 Vancouver takes 31% of Oregon land, war will end in four years at this rate. Deseret Offensive (1849) Deseret Econ: +3 Tech: +6 KnoOLand: +10 Power: +2 Moral: -5 Landscape: -3 Foreign Aid (Oregon): 2000 x 3 = 6000; +6 Cultural/Political/Religous Motive: +5.5 RNG: +6 Total: 25.5 Atarashi Hokkaido Econ: +6 Tech: +6 KnoOLand:+20 Power: +2 Moral: +5 Political: +1 RNG: +1 Total: 35 Result 35/25.5 = 1.37 -1 = .37 = 37% Atarash Hokkaido takes 37% of Deseret land, war will last 2 years at this rate. Atarashi Hokkaido Offensive (1849) Atarashi Hokkaido Land Scape: +10 Motive: +2 Foreign Aid (Melanesia) 750 x 1= 1750 = .75 Nation: +16 Other: +7 Total: 35.75 Oregon Land Scape: +20 Motive: +2 Nation: +9 Total: 31 Result 35.75/31 = 1.15 - 1 =.15 = 15% Atarashi Hokkaido takes 15% of Oregon land. Brittanic Landing (1849) Brittanica Landscape: -9 Motive: +6 Nation: +15 Other: +15 Total: 27 Vancouver Landscape: +25 Foreign Aid (Melanesia): +.75 Nation: +13 Other: +1 Total: 39.75 Result Vancouver manages to repel the Brittanic invaders. How? My army was huge and I had suprise on my side, and superior troops, and a fleet bombarding the vancouverian army. The algorithm seems flawed to me. Yes, I plan on adding more. Sorry, but that's the results for now, you can try later when the algorythm is more complex. Also, it's still possible for this to actually happen, remember Vietman? But your words are taken to account. OK, I don't get any significant adverse affects from this do I? No, the only reason that happened to the Ottomans is because the Catholics had like 185% of them. Alaskan Offensive (1850) Alaska Landscape: +10 Motive: -2 Nation: +26 Military: 60,000 soldiers = 30 x 4 = +120, +7, -2; +125 Other: +18 Total: +177 Vancouver + Montana Landscape: +20, +20; +40 Motive: +10; +10; +20 Nation (Vancouver): +13 Nation (Montana): +15 Motive (Vancouver): +10 Motive (Montana) +10 Military: 40,000 = 20 x 3 = +60, +5, +5; +70 Foreign Support: +.75 Other: -6 Total: 176.75 JEEZUS THAT'S CLOSE Result 177/176.5 = 1.002 - 1 = .2% of land is taken by Alaskans American Offensive America Landscape: +10 Motive: +2 Nation: +23 Military: +7, 70,000 = 35 x 4 = +140; +147 Other: +11 Total: +193 Alaska Landscape: +20 Nation: +17 Military: +7. 60,000 = 20 x 4 = +120, -1; +126 Other: +2 Total: +167 Result 193/167 = 1.15 - 1 = . 15 = 15% America gains 15% of Alaskan land IFTB Landing (1850) Brittanica IFTB(COAST) -4 IFTB(wrong continent) -5 IFTB+6 IFTB Total So Far (TSF)- -3 IFTB(econ)-+10 IFTB(Tech)+6 or +7 IFTB(Power)+6 IFTB(Pop)+3 IFTB(Ind)+3 IFTB(TSF)+24 or 25 IFTB 15x5=+75 IFTB-Navy+6 IFTB(Front) -1 TSF-105 Morale -5+5=0 RNG= +4 Total=109 Vancouver Landscape: +25 Foreign Aid (Melanesia): +.75 Nation: +13 Military: +3, 20,000 = 10 x 3 = +30 Total: 68.75 Result 109/68.17=1.58 - 1 =.58 = 58% Vancouver surrenders, asking Brittanica's terms Ottoman Jihad(?) for Jersualem Ottoman Offensive (1849) Ottomans Land Scape: +7 Motive: +6 Nation: +13 Other: +5 Total: 31 Jerusalem + Allies Land Scape: +20 Motive: +10 Foregn Aid: Mino: 5 x 5000 = 2500 = +12.5; Moors: 1 x 2000 = +2; Kingdom of God 3 x 10,000 = 30000 = +30 +44.5 Nation: +11 Other: +2 Total: +88.5 Result 88.5/31= 2.85 - 1 = 1.85 = 185% Jerusalem and its allies repel the Ottomans, but as Jerusalem cares little for expansion the coalition just cripple the Ottoman military, dropping their ratting to IV (weak) and their military to V (Horrid) Briittanican War of Agression Brittanica Landscape: +10 Motive: +6 Nation: +7 Military: +36, 70 x 5 = +350; +386 Other: +9 Total: +398 France Landscape: +20 Nation: +15 Military: +10, 80 x 5 = +400, - 10 = +400 Other: -2 Total: +433 Result France repels Brittanica, Brittanica's military score drops to II, wars lasts three years *The rules say that affects the morale not the military score. If it affects the military score, can I change the post. *What?